Hobbits
by Sakura123
Summary: ONE SHOT: Lord of the Rings Xena Crossover: Xena travels through the Shire's forest, and stumbles onto a small child with pointy ears and hairy feet. Could he be a Elf?


**Hobbits**

* * *

**Author: Sakura123**

**Date**: 7/11/03 1:36:38 (_pm eastern daylight time_)

**Upated**: 9/17/06

**Genre**: Crossover: Xena:Warrior Princess/The Lord of the rings.

**Timeline: **Pre Season One X:WP; Pre War Of The Ring.

**Summary**: Xena Travels through the shire's Forest, and stumbles onto a small... child with pointy ears & hairy feet. Could he an elf?

**Authors note**: I decided to write this, since nobody makes crossovers for these particular series. I suppose I'm the first one; Save for one in the LOTR section written back in 2002 (_Its not very good mind you_). I'm not sure if anyone will read this, but if you do, I hope you like it!

* * *

**1400 S.R.:**

Pippin-10

Merry-18

Frodo-32

Xena: 24

* * *

On the highlands of Middle-earth, Xena the warrior princess and her longtime horse, Argo galloped at a medium pace across the grassy hills. Her mind mostly was constantly replaying the last last days with Hercules and Iolas. She grunted as Argo continued on. If she were to redeem herself, that meant she'd have to face all the people she had done wrong, which would take a lot of courage, guts and some convincing. 

_Who am I fooling? They'd never forgive me, not a chance, in hell,_ Xena thought gloomily bringing Argo to a halt, deciding to walk through the forest instead of riding through it. Could use the exercise anyway. Xena thought to herself stepping over a log. Argo gave a soft snort, they ventured through the forest. Xena's hand fiddled with the reigns, her pale blue eyes wandered the forest cautiously.

It was unlike any other forest she'd been in. The ground covered with moss, the tree a lush green, the greenest she'd seen in the 24 years she'd been on middle-earth. It smelled like a forest should; Green and alive. Argo grabbed what leaves he could as they ventured deeper into the forest. They was a river nearby, from what Xena could tell."Must be the Brandywine River," Xena said, patting Argo on the side. The Horse nudged the warrior princess in response. Xena smirked. "Alright, Argo let's get you something to drink, huh?" Argo neighed in delight. Xena chuckled, pulling her along.

* * *

Frodo Baggins leaned against a tree with a book in his hand, watching his cousins' Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took splashing about in the water near the shore. Merry protected himself against the relentless attacks of splashing water from Pippin, as he tried to hit his young cousin with water also. Pippin countered with the strongest splash he could muster. Frodo stifled an oncoming chuckle when Pippin dunked Merry's into the water. The Brandybuck's arms were swinging wildly in the air trying to grab a hold on Pippin's arms. "Hoy, Pip!" Frodo shouted, catching Pippin's attention. The Hobbit blinked in question. "Let Merry up now, he's not a fish!" 

Pippin's eyebrows raised in acknowledgement and he pulled his cousin up. Merry's eyes were covered with his blond curls, he was utterly panic-stricken as he grabbed Pippin for buoyancy. Frodo rose from his spot to help the the two out of the water. He rested himself on his stomach, extending both his arms. "Come now you two, or your going to end up like raisins," Frodo joked. Merry moved his hair from his eyes, glowering at his oldest cousin who was chuckling at his own joke. Of all the nerve. He thought angrily. "Hardy-har-har," Merry muttered grabbing hold of Frodo's hand. Pippin hopped onto Merry's back instead of climbing out of the water himself.

"You lazy Took!" Merry grunted, as he was pulled out of the water. Pippin eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How am I lazy? I'm cold Merry!" Pip exclaimed, with a quick shiver. Frodo took pity on the smaller Hobbit while Merry muttered in annoyance at how Frodo was sometimes such an easy Target from Pippin. The Baggins, grabbed Pippin under his arms and lifted him up off of Merry's back before dropping him on the ground against his body. "Here Pippin," Frodo said, picking up a towel. Merry was drying himself off with his own towel when a horse's neigh was picked up by his ears.

"Did you hear that? A horse," Pippin cried in delight. Frodo's pointed ears picked another sound besides the horse. A female voice sounding all too rugged to be Hobbit, then again. He couldn't forget the Hobbit-lassies that like to brawl. Grabbing his and Pippin's pack, he rushed into a nearby bush followed by Merry, who was jumping into his shirt. He fell over the bush onto his back with a groan. "Ow," Merry muttered dryly. Frodo rolled his eyes knowing his cousin was all right. His Blue eyes caught sight of a woman all dressed in leather attire, a metal breastplate on her chest. Hanging at her side was a round silver-disk hanging. The hilt sword stuck out in plain view, against her shoulder blade.

"Drink up Argo," The brunette haired woman said, patting her horse on it's neck. Frodo cocked his head to the side. While it he heard of Big-folk from Bilbo, he always remembered Bilbo describing women as the more fairer creatures compaired to men. This woman stood like a solider and while was attractive, was not exactly what he called fair of beautiful. "What's a big person doing in the shire, cousin Frodo?" Pippin whispered. Frodo looked down at his cousin, shook his head unsure himself. What _was_ this woman doing in the Shire? He turned his attention back to the woman, and discovered she was no longer beside her horse.

"What in the name of the Shire?" He whispered in disbelief. Where had she gone so quickly? Merry stared at Frodo in question, when he noticed Pippin was no longer under him. "Oi!" He squeaked, throwing a pebble at his cousin. Frodo snapped out of his trance his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What Merry?" He said. "Pippin's gone!" Merry hissed in panic. Frodo looked at the empty space between the two realizing the Took was not underneath him. "Where'd he go!" He cried. Merry shrugged hopeless. "_Brilliant_!" Frodo proclaimed stepping out of the bush, not caring if the big person was still in the area. "Pippin Took!" He whispered loudly. "Pippin!"

* * *

Pippin followed the leather-cald woman throught he forest as she searched for something, possibly something to eat. He was hungry, and he guessed following her was the best way to grab some food. His breath was caught in his throat when the woman came to a sudden halt, her head turned to the side. He prayed she wouldn't find him behind her. He tip-toed to the right side in an attempt to hide behind the nearest tree. Pippin was at the halfway mark when a slender hand shot out and grabbed him around the waist. Pippin yelped in surprise and cried out for his cusions. 

The woman held him at arms length, she clamped her hand around his mouth, silencing him. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," She whispered. Pippin's green eyes shifted toward her direction, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The woman slowly moved her hand away from his mouth slowly so if he tried to yell again, her hand would be there to silence him. Pippin stayed quiet, she put him down. He made a small grunting noise when he landed. She kneeled down to his level so he would have to look up at her. Xena had to admit he was oddest little boy she had seen in years. Pointy ears, a bit small, and hairy feet. She searched her brain trying to remember where she had heard of the culture that carried the characteristics of the child. "Are you elf-maiden?" Pippin asked excitedly. Xena's pale blue eyes narrowed while her eyebrows arched.Wwhy would anyone ask if she was an elf? Certaintly, she wasn't that pale.

"No, I'm not actually," Xena said raising her eyebrows, while chewing her bottom lip. "I'm human. Name's Xena. What's yours?"

Pippin smiled brightly, his emerald green eyes shining in the sunlight that peeked through the trees. "I'm a Hobbit. Pippin Took is what they call me," He said cheerfully, extending his hand. Xena shook it gratefully. "So that's what you are. A hobbit. No wonder you're so small," She said, picking him back up. Argo came through the foliage, with another Hobbit on her back. "These two are bigger than you. Your kind really are small," Xena mumbled. Pippin gave her a look that indicated that he resented being constantly judged by his kin's size.

Argo was followed closely by a burnette haired Hobbit who was pale-skinned, blue-eyed, and dressed in fancy attire fit for the outside. Frodo caught sight of the woman next to Pippin, he rushed over toward her. Xena leaned over, and shoved Pippin toward him. Frodo pushed his cusion aside. "Are you warrior?" He asked, going over to help Merry off of Argo's back, Frodo couldn't reach him. His blue eyes shifted toward her shortly before refocusing on Merry. Xena obliged walking over to Argo. With a click of her tongue Argo lowered himself closer to the ground. Merry climbed off his back. "Your blasted beast tried to eat me!" Merry snapped. Xena raised an eyebrow in disbelief, her hand smoothed the ruffled hair on Argo's neck. The horse snorted in Merry's direction and nudged him hard in the bottom.

The Brandybuck stumbled across the ground, he landed on his bottom again. "Ouch!"

Frodo rolled his eyes. "Merry are you alright?" He asked, walking underneath Argo. "I'm fine," Merry nodded weakly climbing to his feet, deciding he didn't like the woman. He gave her a unpleasant look, Xena remained impassive. "You wanted down, and now your down," She said twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Merry gave the woman a sour smile while he dusted the dirt off his clothes. Xena's gaze locked onto Frodo. "Well, I have to be going now. Do you know your way home?"

The youngest Hobbit shot the woman an indignant expression. "_Of course!_ We know these forests like the back of our feet!" Pippin proclaimed proudly. Frodo and Merry nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I'll be on my way," Xena said climbing onto her horse. "Goodbye." Her tone was brisk and hardly friendly, but Frodo sensed it had nothing to do with the lot them. She gave her reigns a short tug, Argo galloped off in the direction of the Brandywine Bridge. Merry arched an eyebrow at his little cousin who's eyes, were sparkling with excitement at the departure of the warriror woman. If he didn't know any better, Pippin was quiet taken with the Big-Person. "Peregrin...?" Frodo asked, cocking his head to the side. Pippin snapped out of his trance, his eyes blinking rapidly at Frodo. "Are you alright?" Merry asked, ruffling his curls. "Quite fine actually, she didn't hurt me," The shirtless Took insisted.

"Come along Merry, we've got a ways to get before returning Bag End," Frodo said walking away. Merry nodded quickly following Frodo, Pippin trailing behind. "Wait until, Ma and Pa hear this. Or even uncle Bilbo!" Pippin chirped in delight. Merry and Frodo suggested that Pippin should keep the meeting with the Big-person between the three of them when they returned to Bag End. Pippin obliged and never told a soul.

Save Samwise.

* * *

(End) 


End file.
